1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of golfing, and is more particularly related to a method for supporting a golf ball above ground level, together with an apparatus therefore, and is still more particularly directed to such a method and apparatus wherein alignment of the ball in cooperative relationship with the tee is utilized together with the reduction of resistance of the tee to movement of the ball when being struck by the club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many developments in the field of golf tees. The customary tee, as generally used, is well known to those skilled in the art, and there have been such developments as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,214; 3,414,268; 3,406,978; 2,146,736; and British Pat. No. 327,895. These are representative examples of attempts which have been made to provide tees different than the normally customary configuration. There have been others, such as rubber tees having an attached weight, or the like, to prevent loss.
All of the tees for golf use which have been developed have been directed at various and sundry theoretical advantages, generally having to do with protection from being scratched by the point of the tee, insurance from loss of the tee when used, reduced breakage of the tees, and the like. The prior art has not included tees specifically directed to directional accuracy of the striking of the ball from the tee, together with the appropriate minimization of resistance of both the tee and the ball in connection with the tee to the striking force. In this respect, my invention is unique and completely distinguished from the prior art.